A Simple Desire
by june-kurohoshi
Summary: A simple story about Onmyouden Festival. R&R please!


This Fanfiction has 3 parts. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------

A SIMPLE DESIRE (PART I): THE ONMYOUDEN FESIVAL

The sun was shining brightly, illuminated the beautiful Mibu land. White clouds above the land moved on the blue sky, followed where the wind blew.

A white haired boy rushed to his parents, "Father… mother…" the boy called them, he looked so happy.

"Shinrei, don't rush" said his father, "what makes you so happy?" he asked

"Father, do you remember what day is it?" the boy was panting.

"It's Wednesday, right? Shinrei, you're late to go to school."

"My dear husband, don't you remember," said the beautiful lady who was standing next to his father, "today the Onmyouden Festival is being held. Its holyday my dear"

"Yes father, it's the Onmyouden Festival. I can see the water-serpents"

"I'm sorry that I forget what day is it, Shinrei." He smiled and stroked his son's straight hair.

"So let's go father," Shinrei grabbed his father's right hand and pulled it, "let's go to the Onmyouden. I can't wait to see the dancing serpents." But the man was just smiling to his son, "Mother, tell father to take us to the Onmyouden." the boy was pouting.

"Calm down Shinrei," his mother smiled at him, "it's too early to go there."

"But why?"

"Shinrei," said his father, "the gate of the Onmyouden will be opened in the afternoon. It will be useless if we go there now since we cannot enter it."

"Shinrei, I think we'd better to have some breakfast now, after we finished it, we can prepare ourselves to go there" said his mother gently.

"Well… okay mom" the boy cheered up again.

A SIMPLE DESIRE (PART II): THE DANCING SERPENTS

Shinrei was in his best outfit to go to the Onmyouden. He walked so fast that he left his parents walked behind him. This happy family was ready to leave their beautiful house.

Shinrei and his parents walked together in the street of Mibu land, headed to the place where the Taishiro and the Crimson King lived, the Onmyouden palace. Many other members of the Mibu tribe, with their joyous face, were going to the same place. Some of them were holding each other's hands. Some children rushed to the palace of the Crimson King. They arrived at front of the gate of the Onmyouden several minutes before it was opened. A moment later the gate was opened then the crowd entered the palace. The gorgeous architecture inside the palace amazed them while walking to the place where the water dance will be presented.

The people of Mibu gathered in front of a very large pool. The King, the Taishiro, and the Goyousei were sitting among the people of Mibu. In that day, all of them were mixed and ignored about their social class.

"Father, when the water dance will be started?" Shinrei was so tired of waiting for the dance, "I cannot wait any longer."

"Calm down Shinrei. You will see the dance soon" his father tried to cheer him up.

"Don't be upset," said his mother, "look, the master of the water dance has appeared" she pointed to the white-haired man standing on a wooden stage in the middle of the pool.

"Hurray" the boy shouted, raising his hands in the air highly.

In a moment later the master of the dance greeted his audience and started the dance that he proud of. He spread two fans he brought then started to create serpents from the water around the wooden stage. In instant, five serpents emerged from the pool. They were so huge and looked so powerful. Then the expert of the dance raised his hands into the air by turns, then the serpents followed the movements of his hands.

They circled their master with winding movements, twisted around the gigantic pool by turns, and amazed the audience with enchanting formations. The splashes of the water turned the sunshine in to a marvelous rainbow. The excellent combination of water-serpents and rainbow created a most wonderful scenery that made the people of Mibu felt as if they were in heaven.

The audience saluted the dancer. They cheered and applauded. Voices of the cheering audience turned into a beautiful melody, and their happiness reflected in the water.

Shinrei was delighted by the enchanting water-dance. His eyes sparkled while watching it. "Father, I wanna see those serpents closer" he said, "may I go closer to the pool? Please father."

"Yes of course" his father nodded, smiling at the boy, "but be careful."

In a moment, Shinrei approached the pool in rush by passing the crowd ahead him. Soon he was able to see the edge of the pool, then he extended his pace in order to reach the edge as soon as possible. Unfortunately he stumbled over a stone near the edge, then fell into the pool. The incident happened so fast. None of the audience noticed it, they lost themselves in that joyous day. The boy drifted in the water stream.

"Help!" the boy cried, "father help me" he was almost drowned.

Finally, one of the audiences heard his cry, "Look! Someone's drowning" he pointed to the drowning boy, "Somebody, help him! I cannot reach him."

In a second, the joyous atmosphere is broken. Everyone was so panic. Suddenly another water-serpent emerged from the water and saved the boy. The serpent took the boy to its master who was standing on the stage. Meanwhile the other serpent stopped dancing. The boy was fainted when the dancer expelled some water from the boy's lung with his might. The boy regained his consciousness in a minute later.

"What's your name? Would you tell me?" a friendly voice was heard, it was the voice of the dancer.

"Shi… Shinrei, sir" the boy answered it weakly.

"It's a nice name. My name is Fubuki, how do you do" the man smiled at the boy, "Shinrei, you shouldn't stand too close to the pool. It's very dangerous."

"But I wanna see the serpents closer" Shinrei whimpered, and his tears was slowly flowing down his cheek.

"Well… you can see the serpents from this stage till I finished the dance" Fubuki was trying to cheered him, "so don't you cry."

"Really?" Shinrei smiled, "thank you sir."

"With one condition of course. Promise me you will never do it again."

"I promise, sir" then Shinrei walked to the back of the dancer and sat down.

After that, Fubuki continued entertaining the people of Mibu with his water-serpent. The joyous atmosphere returned to the Onmyouden.

A SIMPLE DESIRE (PART III): A DREAM

The show was over, the audience raised and applauded to salute Fubuki. They praised Fubuki's ability in doing the water dance. Fubuki bowed to the audience and left the stage. Meanwhile Shinrei stood up and gazed at Fubuki who was leaving the stage, it seemed that the boy was still amazed with him. Fubuki stopped his steps, then he turned around to the boy. He saw the boy's astonished face and it made him giggled.

"Shinrei, what are you doing there?" Fubuki asked, but the boy didn't reply, "What are you looking at?" but there was still no reply, "Are you gonna stay there or what?" Fubuki smiled, "Follow me. I'll take you to your parents." Fubuki waved his right hand to call the boy. Shinrei nodded and run to Fubuki immediately, then they left the stage together.

"Fu… Fubuki-sama"

"Yes"

"Uhm… no… never mind" he was trembling.

"Is there anything hesitating you from talking to me?" Fubuki giggled, "don't tremble like that. Talk freely, don't be afraid of me." He spoke very friendly.

"I… I just wanna say that the dance was incredible"

"Why thank you" he smiled

"Would… Would you teach me how to do it? I wanna be like you."

The dancer was so happy to hear it, "I don't mind at all". The boy was dumbfounded at that moment, the man glanced at him, "but you must study and lean very hard for I cannot tolerate lazy disciple"

"I can do it, Fubuki-sama"

"Well that's a good news" the replied,"will your parents allow you to be my disciple? They must permit you"

"Permit?" the boy was a bit confused, "what is 'permit'? Some kind of attack?"

The simple question from the boy made him laughed, but the boy didn't understand what made him laughed. Then he explained the meaning of 'permit' while walking to the exit door.

Meanwhile, in the exit door, Shinrei's parents were waiting for their child. They saw their son was walking together with the dance, who was indeed one of the Taishiros. Saw his parents were waiting, the boy waved his hand and called them. Soon the happy family was reunited.

"Please forgive my son for disturbing your performance, Fubuki-sama" said his father. Shinrei's parents groveled at Fubuki's feet.

"Stand up, don't grovel like this" Fubuki gave his hand to help them stan up, "there is nothing to be forgiven, it was an accident."

"Thank you very much, Fubuki-sama. We will never forget about your kindness"

"Mother," said the boy, "Fubuki-sama said that I can be his disciple if you and father allow me to be"

The father was very surprised, "Shinrei, you…"

"I wanna be like Fubuki-sama" the boy cut his fater's words, "and Fubuki-sama said that he don't mind to teach me. Isn't it, Fubuki-sama"

"Was it true, Fubuki-sama?" his mother spoke

"Yes, it was true," said the Taishiro, "I think your son is very bright. I will be very happy to have a bright disciple like Shinrei. Would you allow him?"

"Of course we will, Fubuki-sama" his parents bowed, "it's a great honor for our family."

"Really?" the boy was so happy, "thank you father, mother" Shinrei held the tightly to show his thank.

"Shinrei, I'll wait you in Monday" said Fubuki, "Prepare yourself." then he left them and return to his palace.

The twilight sky of Mibu land reflected on Shinrei's eyes, he was sitting near the window of his room, gazing to the orange colored sky. 'I will be like Fubuki-sama' he was talking to himself, 'someday I will dance as well as Fubuki-sama'. The boy laid his body on the tatami floor, and then he fell asleep.

----------------------------------

R&R please!!!


End file.
